


Hit Me Baby (One More Time)

by KaRaEa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Naughty language, Pre-Slash, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaRaEa/pseuds/KaRaEa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott feels guilty about hitting Isaac after Isaac prompted him to, and notices some disturbing behaviour. Isaac meanwhile feels guilty for absolutely everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me Baby (One More Time)

The first time Scott notices he puts it down to overload from all the shit they've been dealing with. In fairness, it probably is partly that and there isn't much to notice at first.

One day Isaac accidentally spills coffee down a shirt that he borrowed from Scott and brings up the fact that his only clean one has lipstick stains from Allison on it. Scott pushes him out of the room. He can let them get on with it, but that doesn't mean Isaac gets to rub it in his face.

Another day Isaac accidentally breaks a mug. Melissa just sighs and gets out the dustpan and brush. Isaac takes them off her and sweeps up, then tells Scott he'll have to be on trash duty 'cause he has a date with Allison. Scott drops the bag of trash he'd been holding up for the broken mug and it scatters. He leaves Isaac to clean it up.

The time after that is when Scott realises that something else is going on.

Isaac gets a bad report card. Not terrible, but definitely in need of improvement. Melissa just looks slightly disappointed and tells him to spend more time on his homework and less on girls. Isaac looks lost for a moment.

If it weren't for that lost look, Scott would never have noticed. But he does.

Isaac plasters on a smirk and makes a comment about Allison being distracting as Melissa leaves the room, his eyes flickering to Scott.

Scott takes a deep breath and wills down the automatic hurt and angry response. "I remember." He says instead.

Isaac's eyes widen and he flounders for a second, his smirk frozen in place before he answers. "Well, I know I'll never forget."

Scott nods, watching Isaac closely. "Yeah, she's pretty unforgettable."

Isaac's smirk drops and the lost look returns, along with a little desperation. "I shouldn't have said any of that."

Scott shrugs. "No, you shouldn't." He turns away to get a glass of milk.

"Why aren't you..." Isaac steps closer. "It was really stupid of me to say it, I know how you still feel about her. I hurt you and I shouldn't have."

"I know."

"What I'm saying is, I think you should let it out."

"Let it out?" Scott has a bad feeling where this is going.

"Yeah, you know." Isaac shifts uncomfortably. "Hit me, like before."

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Scott, come on. It'll clear the air." Isaac comes even closer.

"I'm not angry." Scott forces a smile to prove the point. There was something really wrong going on here.

"Really? We fucked." Isaac blurts out.

Scott's hands clench and Isaac's eyes follow the movement. Scott consciously relaxes and catches Isaac's eye. "Why do you want me to hit you?"

Isaac's jaw drops a little, mouth opening and closing a few times. "It's not a big deal, I'll heal. Won't even leave a mark. Come on, I know this thing with me and Allison bothers you."

"Yeah, it does, but the thought of me hitting you does more." Scott raises a hand onto Isaac's shoulder and tries to ignore the flinch it inspires. "I'm sorry I ever did, and I have no excuse. It won't happen again."

Isaac shrugs off the hand angrily. "Scott, I fucked your ex girlfriend who you're still in love with!"

"So you've said." The more this goes on, the easier it is to ignore the jealousy and hurt in favour of the look on Isaac's face.

"And I'll do it again!"

Scott nods. "You do that."

"Scott, come on!"

Scott moves back. "No."

"I deserve it!"

"No, you don't." Scott answers honestly.

"But I-"

"You never deserve it." Scott says with as much sincerity as he can muster, because this is important, this matters. "You never deserve to be hit, Isaac."

"Fuck you!"

Scott remains silent, watching as angry tears fight their way out of Isaac's glaring eyes. He has no idea if he's doing this right. Making Isaac cry was kind of the opposite of what Scott had in mind when he started this.

"I can look after myself!" Isaac snaps after a few moments of tense silence. "Look!" He peels back his sleeves, lifts his shirt. "Not a mark on me!"

"I know you can heal, Isaac, but I don't ever want to see you hurt. Least of all by me." Scott keeps his voice as even and soothing as he can, but he's not entirely expecting Isaac's reaction.

"I- Did you seriously just quote Heroes at me?" Isaac says, looking baffled, the wind taken out of his sails.

Scott frowns. "Did I?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you definitely did." Isaac half laughs, voice still choked from shouting and crying.

“Better than Britney Spears.” Scott says, a little insensitively.

“Britney Spears?”

Scott snorts. “Hit me baby, one more time?”

“Okay, I did not call you baby.” Isaac argues.

Scott smiles a little. “Does this mean you aren't going to ask again?”

Isaac looks away and swallows thickly, eyes going red again. “I- It's hard.”

“It's okay, you don't have to explain.” Scott tentitively reaches for Isaac's shoulder again.

“No, it's just... I'm not used to getting away with stuff, you know?” Isaac focuses on Scott's hand but he doesn't attempt to dislodge it. “First with my Dad, and then when Derek was trying to teach us control...”

“What Derek did was wrong. Your Dad, too, but I think you already know that.” Scott squeezes and his hand drops to Isaac's arm. “Derek had his reasons, I'm sure. He always does. But that doesn't make it right. You don't ever have to deal with that here.”

Isaac is silent for a long moment. “You know you can make me break up with Allison, right?”

“What?”

“You're my alpha and I live in your house, I pretty much have to do what you say.” Isaac shrugs.

“I wouldn't...” Scott pauses to collect his thoughts. “When have you ever just done as I said? And I would never make you break up with Allison. I may not like it, but I'm not a total jerk.”

Isaac gives a half laugh. “Scott, you're not even a little bit of a jerk. You're like the least jerk-like person I know.”

Scott grins. “Thanks.”

 


End file.
